


Iceflowers

by DameSchnee123



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, F/M, Written before V7, sad feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26301508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DameSchnee123/pseuds/DameSchnee123
Summary: A little Drabble about Winter written before V7 aired, half sad half wholesome
Relationships: Winter Schnee/Qrow Branwen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Iceflowers

───※ ·❆· ※───  
” _Nothing burns like the cold_ ”  
───※ ·❆· ※───

Winter walked down the frost covered cobblestone paths of the graveyard, she took a deep breath of the cold air of the evening and looked around. Nobody was there, as no sane person would be out of their house in this weather unless they had a very good reason. The young woman could see why, the wind whipped her cheeks, she really should have gotten herself thicker clothes before visiting Atlas...

All that was forgotten tough as soon as she saw the reason for her coming here, her mother’s grave. Winter stepped her way over carefully and sat down on the cold stone, gazing at the name ‘Willow Schnee’, even after all these years the name was like sweet honey on her tounge, the woman had raised her from a fussy toddler to a eighteen year old girl before a sickness had taken her from the family. Winter looked down at the bouquet in her hands, it felt almost like an insult to bring flowers that would wither and die from the blizzard within hours but her mother had always loved Valish Daffodils. She often told Winter that those flowers could bloom anywhere because they had hope, Winter wanted to be like that. Her mother had been the opposite of the man who sired her, he wasn’t worthy to be called ‘father’. She had been gentle, loving, patient and always made Winter feel special. 

Winter was the only one of her siblings who remembered the real Willow, not the poor, bed ridden woman that drank her pain away when medicine couldn’t ease her strife and stayed away so her children wouldn’t see her cough and cry. But Winter saw it, she had always found herself in the gardens or bedroom somehow and had seen her mother. Sad, broken down by pain but the way she kept herself so calm and poised, Winter wanted to be like her, to share more than just looks with Willow, to be just as strong, wise and gentle as her mother was and to protect Weiss and Whiteley from the cold of this world just as Willow had done with her.

A bell rang in the distance, it was time to go, Winter had been sitting there for hours and it’s gotten dark. Time to go home. She forced herself on her feet and took a few steps, she really should’ve brough a coat, it was so cold... Suddenly she was laying on her side on the frozen stone path, how ? Had she slipped ? Tough she hardly felt the cold now, exhausted, Winter closed her eyes 

───※ ·❆· ※───  
” _It’s too cold outside for Angels to fly_ ”  
───※ ·❆· ※───

“Are you sure she’s gonna be ok ?” he asked for what was maybe the millionth time since he had found her, his girlfriend laying unconscious close by her mother’s grave, she had a fever and was shivering like mad, snuggled into his side as they both laid on the sofa of the house they had rented for a visit at Winter’s request “Yes, Mr Branwen, she’ll be quite alright in a few hours. Until then, keep her warm” the doctor left their house with his pockets considerably heavier than he entered

“Whatever am I going to do with you Snowdrop ?” Qrow sighed and brought Winter closer to himself, watching her cling onto him for warmth when he tried to move... she seemed so miserable he felt like his heart would break if he didn’t help her right away. Hoisting her up in his arms bridal style, Qrow carried his love to the bedroom where he stocked the fire and let her lay beside him under a blanket. She rested her head onto his chest and wrapped her arms around him, as he watched her gradually warm up and her breathing become more relaxed, Qrow fell asleep himself, lulled to dreamland by the knowledge that the most precious person in Atlas was resting in his arms

Winter woke up, she rested her head in the crook of Qrow’s neck, she couldn’t believe how lucky she was to have him. The Schnee remembered how she had fainted in the graveyard, if he hadn’t been there she would’ve been frozen to death. She’ll express her gratitude later, but for now she closed her eyes to rest in his warmth just a little longer...

───※ ·❆· ※───

“ _I’ll hold onto you, I won’t turn away_ ”

───※ ·❆· ※───


End file.
